


Moments Like These

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Camelot Fics [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, camelot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Instead of attending the Camelot ball, Robin and Regina stay in for the night with Roland and baby Neal; Roland inadvertently gets Robin and Regina to open up about their feelings regarding the child Zelena is carrying.





	Moments Like These

It’s the night of the Camelot ball and he can’t stop the smile that spreads across his lips as Regina comes into view—looking so beautiful and so comfortable in her own skin. For the first time since their arrival in Camelot—and, if he’s being honest, well before their arrival—she looks content, no longer hiding under a false façade, no longer needing to be strong for everyone else, no longer nervous or on edge, no longer feeling the pressure to be any more than she is.

A bright fire roars in the stone fireplace of their bedchambers, and Regina sits before it on the floor wearing a worn set of pajamas that he’s seen before and knows to be her favorites. The pajamas are accompanied by an old cashmere sweater that hangs over her shoulders and her hair is pulled back and away from her face, making it impossible to conceal her smile.

She’s smiling down at Neal—clapping his hands together and humming along to the faint sound to the music from the ball, and he’s laughing and gurgling and kicking his feet as he lies on the plush blanket before her. Roland’s hand pulls away from his and he watches as his son runs to her. He runs full force, sliding across the slate floor and she opens her arm to him, laughing out as he crashes into her. He feels a flutter in his chest as Regina’s arm folds around Roland and she hugs him to her side, leaning in and whispering something that makes his eyes grow wide.

He never asked her to love his son, never expected it—certainly not at the start—but it came naturally and on its own, making the bond between them that much more special, that much more endearing. Again he feels a flutter in his chest, but it’s accompanied by a churning in his stomach, and he begins to wonder…

Robin pushes away his thoughts and steps forward, making himself known.

“Someone was more prepared than I,” he begins lightly, looking her up and down. He kneels down and touches his fingers to the soft fabric of her sweater. “I wish I’d have packed an overnight bag—I’d forgotten how uncomfortable these clothes can be.”

Regina’s eyebrow arches, “At least you don’t have to wear a corset.” He grins, rolling his eyes playfully at her retort. “Give me your hand,” she tells him, smiling gently as he settles himself beside her and pulls Roland into his lap. A moment later purple smoke swirls around them and when it fades, he finds that both he and Roland are clad in flannel pajamas pants and t-shirts. He laughs through his thank you, as Roland’s eyes fill with wonder as he looks down at himself and then between his father and Regina. She uses her magic sparingly in Roland’s company, but when she does, it’s for little things like this, and Roland is time and time again mesmerized by her.

“It’s the least I can do,” she begins, looking away from him to tickle the bottom of Neal’s foot. “After all, you won’t be getting that dance you wanted.”

Robin hesitates for moment, “Are you sure you don’t want to go? It’s not too late.”

“What? And leave a five-year-old to babysit?” She shakes her head, smiling as Neal’s foot kicks back and forth as she catches and releases it. “Besides, royal balls aren’t really my…thing. I didn’t enjoy them as a Queen and I certainly wouldn’t enjoy them as…” she sighs, “As whatever I am now.”

“Regina…”

She looks back at him, quick to smile, “I’m much more content here with Roland and Neal. And you. But I am sorry that you won’t get that dance.”

His eyes sparkle as he reaches out and places a hand over against her arm, “It was never about a dance.” She shakes her head, no quite understanding as her eyes meet his. “All I wanted to do was have the chance to spend an evening with you in my arms, and that can happen, royal ball or not.” Her eyes fall from his and he sees a hint of a blush in her cheeks, and he slides closer.

Roland squirms in his lap, breaking the little moment, and they both watch as he reaches for Neal, but pulls back; then, does it again. Regina looks at Robin for a moment before her focus shifts to Roland, “Do you want to play with him.”

He nods meekly, “But I don’t know how.” He shrugs his shoulders, “I’ve never played with a baby.”

“Well,” Regina begins, pulling Roland into her lap. “You have to be gentle. Very gentle.” Robin smiles and he leans back, watching as Regina cuddles Roland, explaining to him that Neal is still very little and playing with him is different than playing with bigger kids. She’s so tender with him, so loving and gentle, and again, he finds himself wondering…

He’s lost in thought, watching passively as Roland strokes the bottom of Neal’s tiny foot, laughing as the baby kicks. Regina leans in, again whispering something he doesn’t quite hear, and a moment later Roland makes a silly face at Neal, his eyes lighting up as the baby responds with a few soft giggles.

“I wish we had a baby at home. It’d be fun,” Roland muses, as he makes another face at Neal, again getting the same reaction.

This snaps him back into the moment and he feels himself tense, the flutter in his chest and the churning in his stomach instantly returning. Regina’s demeanor changes, too, he notices and the churning sensation deepens.

“Maybe one day, we will have a baby at home,” Regina replies, her voice still so soft and tender despite its seriousness. She leans forward and drops a kiss over top of Roland’s head, and glances in Robin’s direction, but his eyes don’t meet hers. Instead, he focuses on the fire.

She reaches out, placing her hand on his knee and waiting until he looks at her. And when their eyes meet, she smiles warmly. “And Roland,” she adds, “I think you’re right—I think having a baby around will be pretty wonderful.” Roland barely hears her, his focus remains on trying to make Neal laugh once more. And though her words were in reply to Roland, her eyes rest on Robin and were meant for him to hear. Again she smiles and gives his knee a soft squeeze. “Because no matter how that child comes into our lives, no matter what the circumstances, the child will be a wonderful addition to our family—and the child will be safe with us and will be wanted by us and will be loved by us—all of us.”

Robin feels his breath catch at the back of his throat and the flutter in his chest grows faster, his heart swelling with love for her. He closes his eyes and leans in, pressing his lips against her hair, as he whispers a ‘thank you’ and an ‘I love you’ into her ear. His arm slides around her shoulder and her head rests against his chest, as she sighs contently. She nestles into his side and neither says anymore; instead, they watch Roland playing with Neal as the warm fire crackles and pops before them, and the soft music plays.

They haven’t had many moments like this one—quiet and peaceful, when they can simply just be together and enjoy one another’s presence; but in moments like these, he finds himself in awe of her, in awe of their love. Though, he suspects they’ll have many more in the years to come, he pulls her a little closer, deciding to relish in this one. It’s then that he realizes that in this small quiet moment, he’s managed to fall in love with her all over again. He smiles to himself as he drops a light kiss against her temple and again, he begins to wonder…


End file.
